Ōshima Sōshi
Soushi Oushima (王島総司, Ōshima Sōshi) is a non-recurring character in Hajime no Ippo. He is a lightweight professional boxer, and the former JBC lightweight champion. He earned the nickname, Prince (王子, Ōji) due to his popularity and face which his fans state is pretty. Part II Seeking Heights Arc After Ōshima became the JBC lightweight champion and defended the title four times, he had a match against Iga Shinobu. When Ōshima entered, the ring announcer mentions that in Ōshima's own words: "I'm not the prince, I'm the king and tonight I will take on the strongest challenge!" When Prince enters a lot of female fans cheer him on, and he enters the ring in a flashy manner by jumping over the ropes. He then proceeds to stand in the corner and accept flowers from various female fans that lined up to give it to him, which is a familiar site in his matches. This makes the male fans root against him. Marron wants Iga to beat him up, and mentions to Iga about the Flashy trunks (with advertisers) that he got for him, where he went around to business and begged them for him. He told them they would be sponsoring the future World Champion. If he can't even handle the Japanese Title, he's going to look like a fool. He tells Iga (while grabbing his hair) not to screw it up for him. The match starts with Prince attacking right from the beginning. He mentions that he doesn't waste time when romancing women or beating up men. Prince uses his speed to get away before Iga is able to hit him. Iga's coach is worried since Iga's not fast. In the 3rd Round, Prince continues to attack Iga and dodge with his speed. Even with in punching range, he dodges all the punches. The Round ends, but Prince mentions that Iga's punches are powerful, where he got to be careful. Aoki mentions that Iga's been avoiding taking serious damage. The Prince's Right have been straights with no real uppercuts, where Iga just needs to keep his guard up and watch for downward rights. If he can dodge those annoying jabs, duck in, and get close and aim for the body. Iga finally lands a body blow, but Prince blocks it. Prince mentions that everyone tries to stop him with body blows, where he kind of used to it. Takamura mentions that if he were the Prince, Iga uses the same motion every time where he just wait for the end of is swing and then take his head clear off. Prince does that, but Iga blocks it. Iga's coach continues to worry about Iga. In Round 6, Iga continues to throw body blows towar the Prince, but they hit his guard instead, and Prince throwing a counter that Iga blocks. As the fight progress, Prince step in gets better where getting closer to landing the counter on Iga. Iga's coach continues to worry that Iga might lose and his talent potential getting crushed. Prince continue to follow the same pattern of Iga steps in facing down, Prince blocks the body, and throws a right as he pulls his arm back. However, ends up throwing a punch toward Prince's chin instead. Prince gets KO, and the match gets called with Iga the winner. Match History Successions Appearance Ōshima is a man with dark coloured eyes, dark coloured wavy hair with bangs that go to both sides of his face. His face earned him the nickname, Prince (王子, Ōji) by his fans who says his face is pretty. His attire for his entrance as a champion is a dark coloured long coat with the Kanji, "王, meaning "King" over a heart at the back of the coat. His dark coloured boxing shorts also have the same symbol on the front along with dark coloured boxing shoes that have a light string material on them. Personality Ōshima appears to be a bit arrogant, calling himself a King and saying he is the strongest. Boxing Abilities He is an out-boxer with decent speed. He was able to dodge Iga's punches. When Iga got close range, he was able to block the body blows with his left arm, and follow it up with a Right Counter as he pulled his arm back. Gallery Prince 001.png Prince vs Iga - 001.png Prince vs Iga - 002.png Prince vs Iga - 003.png Prince vs Iga - 004.png|Iga punch toward the chin to win it Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Characters from Japan Category:Champions Category:Boxers Category:Active Boxers Category:Out Boxers Category:Orthodox Boxers Category:Lightweights Category:Lightweights Champions Category:JBC Champions Category:Unknown Boxing Record